Pictures of Life
by gingersnapdragon
Summary: a girl whose eyes change color depending on her emotion. I don't really know what i was doing when i started writing this so i don't even know the storyline so...yea, sucky summary. Review please! the chapters are called pictures you'll find out why later
1. Picture 1

Chapter One - Evie

I eyed the flight attendant and tried not to glower at her immensely stupid head. I had asked her where the nearest bathroom was, and she had asked me if I needed to go, did I really need to go, and other obnoxious questions, totally avoiding the original question I had posed. With a stiff "never mind…", I walked off in the other direction. After finding a bathroom, I hurried inside. I walked up to the mirror and peered at my eyes. They were a light, cool blue that contrasted perfectly with my bouncy blonde curls. I checked again to make sure what I had found out was true. I tried remembering the flight attendant and my eyes became flecked with points of red. I thought of sauerkraut and my eyes turned an emerald green in an instant. I thought of my home, and the way I messed it so much. A deep blue filled my eyes as they brimmed with tears. I was on my way to boarding school; a co-ed private school in Japan where I would be a foreigner and a stranger. Walking out of security I flashed a guard my ID. Evelyn Dantez, 16, female, citizen of the U.S. A tall, sincere-looking man came up to me. He looked glad to see me in a secretive way, like he was scared to show his feelings. I knew my eyes were turning hazel to accommodate the chocolaty brown that entered when I felt sympathetic for someone or something. If he noticed he didn't let me know. He just reached out his hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Hatori Sohma. It's nice to meet you. I'm supposed to direct you to your new school."

He said this in perfect English, not a flaw. I admit I was amazed, orange zipped through my eyes like lightning. I knew Japanese, but it still felt awkward though my Japanese was flawless as well. I guess that helped with my stranger and foreigner dilemma.

"Oh, hi. I'm Evie Dantez."

"Do you have any luggage you need to retrieve?"

"No, just this." I held up my bag that I had already gotten before meeting him.

He took it from me and asked me to follow quickly. He led me outside and out to the parking lot. People kept staring at him, others turned their heads to each other and whispered, still others pointed and exclaimed. I could understand their excitement. In the airport this had happened too. It was because of Hatori himself. He was amazingly handsome. No, I wasn't attracted to him. He was probably ten years older, though he looked pretty young. I watched as he loaded my bag into the trunk of a black car. He opened the door for me and as I got in, I heard him close the door behind me. On our way to the school there was no conversation, only light music from the radio danced its way throughout the car. When new arrived at the campus green, I was surprised at the variety of students. It looked like I would be considered normal. Several girls squealed when we passed by, and when Hatori parked the car they ran up to him.

"Hatori-san!!" They called in perfect unison.

"Get back to class girls." He replied trying to ignore them. I decided to help him out. Stepping out of the car, I walked over to Hatori and put my arms loosely around his waist (doesn't count as hugging) and leaned on his shoulder suggestively. The girls saw this and reacted quickly.

"Hatori-san, who is she?"

Hatori caught on quickly to what I was doing

"She's my girlfriend."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head which surprised me. The girls gave up and trudged away.

"Thanks. Those girls are always bugging me.

"Hey, no problem. As long as I'm on campus, you'll be safe."

I took my arms away from his waist and stood up straight. He smiled another thank-you, and I smiled back. Maybe boarding school wouldn't be so hard after all. I definitely wasn't the weirdest kid around. Somewhere on the campus I had seen a lone blur of orange. I wondered if I would ever get to meet whoever owned that orange hair. It would probably be fun getting to know him. I took my camera out of my pocket. Picture one: The beginning of my new life. _Flash_, the school was forever saved as the beginning. I hoped for the best.


	2. Picture 2

Chapter Two – Jenna

Jenna peered curiously at the tall blonde in front of her dorm building. The girl had just gotten out of a car and put her arms around Hatori! She had never seen anyone do that before! She watched as Hatori smiled at the girl and got back in the car. The girl snapped a picture of the campus green and turned towards the building. Jenna ducked behind the curtain by her window. She heard the familiar scrape of the door against the door frame as the girl walked into the building. She listened as the rusty elevator scraped its way up the chute, and heard the footsteps echo down her hallway to door number 28. She heard the key pushed into the lock and turn. The lock clicked and the doorknob turned. She was so used to anticipating these sounds every night, but this time the person was totally different and she was definitely NOT anticipating it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evie walked into her new dorm. Upon walking in, she came upon her roommate. She was a hostile looking girl with fierce brown black eyes, and chestnut hair that was jet straight. Evie waved nervously and glanced around the room.

"Hi, I guess I'm your roommate."

The girl just turned and walked to her desk without another glance at Evie.

"So, um, what's your name?" Evie asked hesitantly.

"Jenna."

"That's a pretty name, my name is Evie."

"Oh."

Evie decided to stop trying to talk to her roommate. Jenna probably thought she was being annoying too. So she walked over to her bed and started to unpack her belongings.

"You can put your stuff over there." Jenna pointed at a spacious wooden dresser with drawers on the bottom.

"Alright, thanks."

After unpacking everything and organizing all her junk, Evie decided to head out onto the campus and register. She grabbed her papers and headed for the door.

"Hey, do you need help with finding anything?"

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thanks anyway."

Evie walked out the door with a smile; maybe her roommate wasn't so mean after all. First impressions aren't _everything._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenna was grateful for time alone. Even thought Evie had just come in a mere 35 minutes ago, she was already irritated at the thought of sharing her room with the obnoxious blonde. When she had offered to help Evie around the campus she had guessed that Evie would say no, and she had. So her first impression hadn't been too bad. But it wasn't that great either. Not that she cared; she really didn't care for Evie's opinion on anything. The only thing she cared about was how Evie moving in ruined all her plans. Haru visited her every night before she slept. They talked about everything. Now that miss blondie was here, Haru wouldn't be able to visit like he usually did. She didn't even know if she would have time to tell him that she had a roommate now. He never had his cell phone turned on, and he didn't have a dorm phone. She had always had to find his striking white hair on campus, which wasn't too hard, but, it is a pretty big campus. Jenna sighed in defeat; she had no idea what to do about tonight. If Evie found out about Haru, she would probably tattle about how guys aren't supposed to be in the girl's dorm at night. Then she would get Haru in trouble, as well as Jenna herself. Evie's arrival ruined everything!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evie finished registration at the front buildings, and continued her way around the campus, it was a beautiful campus. The buildings were clean and well taken care of. Grass, trees, and flowers were everywhere. The sidewalks were clean and trash-free. There were also so many people! And so many _kinds_ of people! She knew that more than the majority of the school was made up of Japanese citizens, but they all looked so different. Their own personalities were accented by their choice of clothing and even their hair. Walking around, she noticed a tall boy with vibrant purple hair. She had hidden behind a bush and taken a picture of it. She had considered asking him, but she would be making a dolt of herself before her first day of classes! Picture Two, variety. She smiled as she walked back to her dorm building.


End file.
